gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mendez Mansion
The Mendez Mansion is one of the three mansions found on Prawn Island in Vice City. The mansion is present in both Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Circa 1984 In 1984, during the events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the mansion is owned by Diego and Armando Mendez, also known as the Mendez Brothers. The mansion is in a beautiful state along with the other two beside it. The mansion has a swimming pool and a tennis court. There is also a Domestobot serving in the house. The player can access the house itself in one mission via said Domestobot. The basement is the scene of a shootout in the third last mission. Circa 1986 In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, which is set in 1986, the mansion still stands, but is now boarded-up and vandalized by the Sharks with the villa to the right having also been vandalized heavily due to it being a hideout for the gang. The backyard of the mansion has also met a similar fate, with the walls of the decaying tennis court denting, the rotunda's paint fading away, and the swimming pool's water has dried out. The mansion cannot be accessed by the player. Events of Vice City Stories * All missions given by the Mendez Brothers start here. * In the mission Domo Arigato Domestoboto, Vic controls Armando's Domestobot to destroy the bearer bonds in his safe, under the orders of Ricardo Diaz. * In the mission Light My Pyre, Armando has Louise kidnapped. Lance invades the home (as he was annoyed about the goons destroying his car) and Vic breaks in to attack Armando, killing him, but can't stop Louise being killed by Armando. Events of Vice City * In Phnom Penh '86, Lance and Tommy attack the mansion to kill several Sharks gang members, under the orders of Ricardo Diaz. Notable Residents * Armando Mendez (until 1984) * Diego Mendez (until 1984) * Sharks (at some point after 1984, until 1986) Vehicles * 2 Sentinel XS's (GTA Vice City Stories) * Gang Burrito (GTA Vice City) Weapons * Micro SMG (GTA Vice City) Gallery MendezMansion84.jpg|The Mendez Mansion during its peak in 1984. Video Tour Glitches *In GTA Vice City Stories, it is possible to enter the building (but only the interior from Domo Arigato Domestoboto, not the Cutscene one) by flying a Little Willie in Blue Hell. In the game, Blue Hell is noticably larger, and the player will notice a two-second lag whilst the game loads the used interiors. In the "interior world" Blue Hell (descending too far will respawn the player on the street) the player should see an interior with rooms floating mid-air. Land the helicopter and reach the interior on foot. Part of the roof is not solid, so the player can enter the location where Vic hijacks control of the Domestobot. The house is empty, but very detailed. (Found on PS2 version) hu:Mendez Mansion ar:قصر منديز Category:Homes Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Locations in GTA Vice City in Vice City Beach Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories in Vice City Beach